falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
E.L.F. Communications Station No. 6 (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
The M.W.T. E.L.F. Communications Station No. 6 is a location in the audio drama series Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. It appears in the sixth episode, The Ice Mare. History & Post-War The Ministries During the onset of The Great War, far distant Canterlot wanted to open up more channels of communication to the far extremities of the kingdom. There were threats and incursions popping up on all sides of the nation, with zebra factions appearing almost out of nowhere. Savanneigh, so many hundreds of miles southeast of the mountain capital, needed more reinforcement. This made it one of the perfect locations for a new kind of experimental radio system. The Ministry of Arcane Science had been toying with something which had become known as "Extremely Low Frequency" communication. Using a special arrangement of talismans and buried wires, signals and data could be transmitted through the magical spectrums themselves between arcane technologies, such as spell matrices. EAST Corp had shown a lot of success in the network they were constructing, so the MAS were quite hopeful. They approved Savanneigh as the location for their sixth ELF Station, and began excavating the cable tunnel beneath a mountain South of town. Stable-Tec was in the process of constructing Stable 81 in that area, which helped the MAS mask their activities. Unfortunately, the MAS were stretched thin with a number of other experimental projects going on during the twilight years of the war, especially in Splendid Valley. Since EAST Corp had moved further ahead with the technology anyway, the MAS determined that their ELF experiments were not a high priority. They transferred the existing locations and hardware over to the Ministry of Wartime Technology to toy with at their leisure. The few MWT scientists and technicians devoted to the stations would tinker, but could do little to catch up to EAST Corp's private efforts, and saw no reason to anyway. Light Step During the Megaspell bombing at the end of the war, ELF Station No. 6 suffered a structural failure somewhere along the cable tunnel. A fracture through the mountain rockface allowed balefire radiation to fill the tunnel and control rooms of the facility, killing most of the soldiers staffed there. The only survivor was First Lieutenant Light Step, who was not one of the researchers but simply a technician. While the experimentation had died with the researchers, Light Step could still operate the transmitter as it was. For the decades after the war, he would live as part of the rest of the ghoul community in Savanneigh, while still maintaining the installation as his mountain home. His life would change dramatically one day. He was traveling between town and the ELF Station to discover a unicorn mare lying unconscious on the intersection that led to the long buried Stable 81. She would turn out to be the only survivor of the stable, Pink Pippin. Light Step carried her quickly into town and got her to a doctor who was able to flush a mysterious poison out of her blood. Once she was well enough to be upright, Pinkin was very upset and confused by her circumstances. Savanneigh had a higher than average background radiation level, which was comfortable for ghouls but not ideal for a normal pony recovering from the brink of death. Light Step offered her lodging at the ELF Station where she could regain her strength, which she accepted. The months that followed would be a culture shock as Pinkin learned more about what life was like for Light Step as a ghoul and what the surface world had become. She eventually told him the tragedy of her life as well. Their friendship would eventually become a romance, and they would spend many years together in a peaceful simplicity. Unfortunately, the Equestrian Army Chemical Corps would arrive one day and massacre most of the ghouls of Savanneigh, including Light Step. This would leave Pinkin virtually alone for almost a decade. Pink Pippin During those years, she would use the ELF Station to sabotage the Chemical Corps in any way she could as they continued their murderous campaign while seeking out other Ivory Laboratories locations. She is eventually racked by guilt though, when her sabotage of a distant reactor almost kills Captain Frozen Peaks too. To try to make up for it, Pinkin contacts her at Fort Deadtree to try to warn her about the Chemical Corps. However, her signal is cut off by a different ELF transmission. When Freezie is sent into the Ivory Labs HQ Tower, Pinkin contacts her through a sentineldroid and explains to her what's really going on. Freezie agrees to help her destroy the tower and then joins Pinkin at ELF Station No. 6. Contacting Fort Deadtree compromised Pinkin's location however, and airships bore down on them that evening. Pinkin destroys the spell matrix, containing all the spells and drivers for the transmitter, essentially making the station useless. Once they left with the Chemical Corps, the station was abandoned. Without being able to carry out its primary purpose, and remaining virtually unknown to most of the surface dwellers, it has likely stayed abandoned since that day. The fate of the Dipole Module still connected to the transmitter cables is unknown. Behind The Scenes * E.L.F. Communications in Confessions of a Wasteland Pony is inspired by real life Extremely Low Frequency technologies which were experimented with during the Cold War. ELF Communications were very powerful, one could potentially communicate with any location in the world with a single transmission station. The United States and others were very interested in the technology for communicating with their Submarine fleets, specifically nuclear missile-equipped submarines, anywhere in the world. * Project Sanguine was the most noteworthy attempt at applying this technology and is the main inspiration for these plot lines in Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Locations (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)